


7 Days to Sigh

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Not-So-Spooky 31-Fic Challenge [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day 11, zombie plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: 4 members of the MadHouse try to survive the day 7 zombie attack.Will they make it?





	7 Days to Sigh

"Hello and welcome to Day 7 of the 7 Days to Die MadHouse series. In this episode, you will find that they are not ready for the swarm of various zombies planned to attack their fortress of Bad-Assitude when the night falls. Ghost Ray has the zombie plan of 'YOLO' while others are building defenses around the house to ward off the zombie hoard. What will happen? Will they live or will they die at the hands of brain hungry zombies? Let's find out~"

There was no way in hell I was getting involved in 7 Days to Die night in the MadHouse. I took on the role of being the commentator while my friends, and Ryan, and Ghost Ray, were helping to protect themselves from zombie danger. I walked around the display of computers with my microphone while an audience gathered at the MadHouse movie theater to watch what happened.

"All right. I'm just gonna hide here with all the food. You let me know when the zombies eat you all." Ghost Ray barricaded himself around the fridge with the already limited food supply. I leaned over his computer screen and started cracking up.

"Ray...Ray, what the fuck? Aren't you supposed to be helping?" I chuckle. 

"We were supposed to go explore to find more food and parts for a damn motorcycle, and he ditched me! You suck, Ray!" Slythie stood up from her monitor, flipped Ray off and sat back down.

"Oh dear. The zombies are turning the group against each other!" I gasp. I walk to Ryan's screen where he's in another location, shooting arrows at a staggering zombie. 

"Die, zombie! Why won't you die? God damn it, Kayla! Where are you??" Ryan asked, finally shooting the zombie dead as it made its final cry of agony.

"Hold on, Ryan! I'm getting this safe open. It's taking forever! I thought you were coming to help me!" Kayla sighed, striking the safe with her weapon, reaching the halfway point.

"I WAS, but then the zombie decided to come out and try to eat my brains!"

"It's gonna be quite a short meal, then."

"Ooooh! Damn!!" I cringe at the burn Kayla just delivered. "Need some ice for that, Haywood?"

"Why don't you play this, Tabi? I'm sure the audience would love it." Ryan smirked, motioning to the game. He even tried to hand me his controller.

I stepped back and pointed to my mic. "I already have a job, buddy. I'll announce when you guys die. It's a simple paying job."

"Except you don't get paid. OH! Got 'em! Who's got a high 5 for this ghost?" Ghost Ray rose his hand while Slythie gave him a high 5. "Yes! I am cool."

I look at the clock in-game. It was 18:00, which meant they had to try to get home now before the attack. "Uh, guys? If you're not at the house, I'd get there now. The zombies are gonna be on their way."

"Shit! The sun is gonna set. Ryan, Kayla, get your asses home. I'm headed back right now. I didn't get far, anyway. Thanks, Ray. Can't wait to rely on you if the zombies attack us in real life." Slythie rolled her eyes.

"I'm the best. Can't deny it." Ghost Ray gave a thumbs up.

"It's pretty easy, actually."

"Ooooh! The salt is real! Should these 4 play a Destiny 2 raid? Let me know and I'll tie them up- er, set them up for fun!" I smile into the camera. Ryan is going to kill me later. 

If the zombie apocalypse did happen, thank goodness Slythie moved in the MadHouse. We've heard about her amazing skills in the kitchen when it comes to cooking. I doubt we'd go hungry. Until we run out of food. If that happens, I fear her the most...

Slythie's character returned to their house to find a unique adjustment made by their kitchen area. "Damn it, Ray!" She took out a pickaxe and got rid of the hiding spot Ray gave himself and the food. 

Kayla and Ryan soon returned, adding their findings to various chests and arming themselves with weapons for the attack.

"Did you find any nugs?" Slythie asked.

"I wish. No Nug Club for us." Kayla sighed.

"I was in a Nug Club once." Ryan added, with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, after everyone told you about it later on." Kayla smirked. 

Ryan just sighed and face palmed. "If we sacrifice Kayla to the zombies, will they leave us alone?"

"Ryan! No sacrifices! It's not time for Stu! Speaking of which, Noire asked for head pats earlier." I noted. Head pats from the Entity are very important to Noire. 

The preparations were underway as the hour drew closer for the zombies to make their appearance. The 4 members of the household went upstairs to their respective corners to fire their arrows and bullets at the zombies. Between the spikes and their skills, the house would be safe and they'd be alive to see another day.

The music swelled. The night sky was set. It's time.

"Oh, folks. Here we go. I can already hear the zombies coming and they sound hungry!" I announced, watching Ghost Ray's screen. 

"Can I go back and hide? I liked hiding." Ghost Ray pointed out. 

"No! You're helping, damn it!" Slythie shouted, wasting no time in firing at some zombie heads.

"Well, it's a good thing we're safe up here! The zombies can't get in the house, with all those spikes and the closed door. We have the advantage." Kayla stated proudly. That is, until her character started taking damage. "Ow! Ow! What's hitting me??" She turned around to see a zombie attacking her, and soon everyone else started doing the same. Zombies have made it inside the house and upstairs!

"OH SHIT!! Who left the fucking door open?!" Ghost Ray yelled.

"I closed it when I came in." Slythie pointed out, dodging zombie attacks.

"Me, too!" Kayla said. 

I could see Ryan's expression go from 10 to "oh shit, I dun goofed."

"Ryan...did you close the door when you came back in?" I asked. 

He looked around and then sunk in his seat.

"RYAN! You left the door open, didn't you?! God damn it! God damn it! We're being swarmed!" Kayla shouted, barely finding ways to escape.

"I mean, I was so excited to be home!" Ryan chuckled nervously. 

"Ryan, I hate you." Ghost Ray stated bluntly as his character died. 

And one by one, everyone else had the same fate. No one made it past day 7 and it was all because of the "home sweet home" mentality.

"If the zombie apocalypse happens, we sacrifice Ryan to them." Kayla sighed.

The moral of the story is: CLOSE THE GOD DAMN DOOR, COMING IN/OUT A HOUSE, WHEN YOU PLAY 7 DAYS TO DIE.


End file.
